


Raw

by InappropriateCabbage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateCabbage/pseuds/InappropriateCabbage
Summary: After a mix-up in the system, you end up double-booked at a hotel with a stranger on Valentine’s Day. Instead of complaining, you try to make your stay together a little more…entertaining.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Valentine's Day fic exchange. Sorry for it being out of season - I'm just uploading all my stuff from Tumblr at the moment. (Feel free to check me out on Tumblr under the same name!) Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

Steam rose up in the bathroom as the hot water spurted from the taps. Smearing your hand across the cool glass of the mirror, you tied your hair up in a messy bun and began to undress. You closed the door to the bathroom and took out the candles and packet of rose petals from your handbag. You placed and lit the candles, and scattered the petals as the bath filled so that they floated prettily on top.

The taps squeaked as you turned them off, and you drifted your fingers through the water to test the temperature. Stepping carefully into the bath, you laid back, with your hair out of the water, closed your eyes, and tried to relax. The tension began to drain from your muscles and into the heat of the water.

It was Valentine’s Day and you were spending it alone at The Plaza. It felt pathetic, but what was wrong with pampering yourself a little? Absolutely nothing. And after the last three months, it was well deserved. Breakups are always the fucking worst, and with all the drama that came with your last one, you felt unbelievably spent. But tonight wasn’t about that. It was about the opposite: it was ‘you time’ to rejuvenate and come back fiercer than ever.

Or so you kept telling yourself every time you caught sight of the floating petals and papaya scented candles when you opened your eyes. It took a while, and a lot of coaxing from your subconscious, but you eventually relaxed into it, allowing the pleasant aroma and mood lighting to envelop you in their healing vibes.

Just as you were beginning to feel your fingertips prune from the water, you heard the muffled clack of your door.

_Perfect! That must room service with the champagne,_ you thought, getting up out of the bath and quickly rubbing yourself down.

You slipped into the hotel-provided bathrobe, pulled out your hair tie, and grabbed your bag from the marble ledge under the mirror. As you opened the door, you started rifling through your bag to find your purse to tip the room service and began walking out into the room.

“Thanks so much,” you muttered into your bag as you pulled out your purse. Looking up, your heart stopped and your bag slipped from your fingers, dropping to the floor. A tall, slender man in a leather jacket was stood by your bed. He turned around at the sound of your voice. “Who the fuck are you?!” you blurted out of panic, taking a wary step back.

“I’m Negan. Who the fuck are _you?”_ he replied, just as surprised as you. “And what the fuck are you doing in my room?”

“Your room?!” you cried. “What do you mean ‘your room’? This is _my_ room!”

“Your– wait, what?”

The two of you stood there, tense and confused for a moment, as the information that had been shouted back and forth began to sink in.

“Hang on…”

* * *

“Double-booked,” you said. “It has to be. They double-booked us by accident.”

You had come to this conclusion after you each showed the other the email receipts of the bookings on your phones.

“God damn it…” Negan muttered, running a hand over his face. “I’ll go sort this out,” he grumbled, heading for the door.

“No, wait.” Negan stopped at the sound of your voice. “One of us will have to go elsewhere: the hotel’s going to be fully booked tonight.”

“And so will every other hotel in town…” Negan sighed. “So what do we do, then?” At that moment, you became embarrassingly aware of your attire. You folded your arms across your chest, hoping to obscure the bare skin peeking from between your breasts.

“We could always…share…” You tried to make it sound innocent, but there was just no possible way to do it. And now that your adrenaline had worn off, you were starting to notice how attractive he was, which was not helping.

“Is that so?” Negan said softly, a glint in his eye and a smile creeping seductively across his lips. You attempted to roll your eyes but found yourself smiling.

“I meant you could sleep on the couch,” you said, successfully fighting off a giggle. “Or I could. Not saying it has to be you.” Negan continued to grin at you, but the look in his eyes softened slightly.

“You know what? Couch sounds great,” he said respectfully.

When the champagne came a few minutes later, you realised that you should probably get to know each other a bit, or at least try and have some fun. The arrival of this unexpected guest had ruined your plans for the night – which mainly consisted of you fucking yourself senseless with the toys you had brought with you – and all your brain wanted now was to get busy with this Negan guy instead. However, you continued to fight off the urge.

With a glass in your hand, you uncouthly dragged the sofa closer to the end the bed where Negan had perched, and sat down on it, opposite him.

“I never introduced myself,” you said, extending your hand. “My name’s Y/N.” Negan nodded curtly as he shook your hand. There was strength in his grip – the kind that made you wet as your hands touched – but the way he held your hand was surprisingly gentle. There was a brief pause as you both took sips from your drinks. “Hey, do you think we could-? Actually, you know what? Never mind. That’s a stupid idea.”

“What were you gonna ask?” he said attentively. “Go on. You can tell me.”

You sighed with a stupid grin across your face. For some reason, you felt inclined to trust him. “I was going to ask you if you’d mind…” You hesitated. “…_Trading secrets_ about each other. I’ve had a really shitty past few months, and I just thought…maybe talking about it – with an outside party – would be good. You know. _Therapeutic_.” You rolled your eyes at yourself. It felt dumb saying it out loud. But Negan didn’t look in the least bit judgemental.

“Sure. You want me to take the dive off the deep end and go first?” he asked. You nervously pulled your lips into your mouth and released them.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” You meekly sipped at your champagne.

Over the next hour, the two of you traded facts and secrets about yourselves, some boring, some exciting, and some that downright turned you on. The longer you spent talking, the more you found yourself drawn to him, and the urge to get on top of him harder to ignore. He was radiating a sexual energy so strong that it made your head thick. Or maybe that was the champagne.

“So what happened with this sorry fucking ex of yours?” he asked casually.

“Oh, you know. The usual bullshit. You spend months – years – of your life together, thinking you know them, and then suddenly – BAM! It’s like none of it was the real them. He turned out to be just your regular asshole: out for numero uno. Dumped me like a sack of hot dog shit for this fucking sleazy girl with big, fake tits and cackle to rival Nicki Minaj.”

“Shit.”

“Yep.” You finished off your glass and looked back at him. “Do you mind?” The champagne wasn’t finished, but you felt like a change of pace. He shook his head and poured some of the beer he brought with him into your glass. “This is just like Never Have I Ever, but with alcohol,” you grinned.

“All right, then,” said Negan, sitting up attentively. It was like a switch in his head was flipped. “Hit me with your best shot.” You pondered for a moment, tapping the glass.

You spoke slowly as you thought. “Never have I ever…stolen anything.” Negan held your gaze for a second before knocking back a swig of the beer, his lips around the rim of the bottle. “Okay. Okay,” you said melodically, appreciating his honesty.

“Never have I ever…” Negan paused. “Felt guilty about jackin’ off.” His eyes flickered as you paused before taking a sip. His tongue ran seductively over his bottom lip as the tension in the room became palpable. His eyes flitted over you, lingering a little too long on your breasts and between your legs. You could read exactly what he was thinking.

“Never have I ever….” You wanted to return just as hard. “Fucked someone on the first date.” Negan took a mouthful without breaking eye contact. With every passing moment, your pussy throbbed harder, his gaze sending pulses through your body.

“Never have I ever fucked someone raw.”

You paused, blinking at him, and put down your glass. “No?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No. Is it…” You swallowed hard. “Is it something…you _want_ to do?” Negan cast a glance to the side with a lopsided smirk.

“It’s on my bucket list.”

You swallowed hard, your voice turning a little hoarse. “It’s on mine, too.”

Negan paused and looked at you intently as if he were trying to work you out. It was a long, thick moment before put his beer aside, leaned forward, with his forearms on his knees, and spoke. “Darlin’, I can make you forget all about that fucking asshole ex of yours.” He sounded soft and tender, but somehow no less arousing. The rumbling bass of his voice sent a shiver down your spine. “All I need to hear is a 'yes’ from those pretty, little lips of yours.”

You stood up gingerly, you knees threatening to turn to jelly while your heart thundered uncontrollably in your chest, and slowly untied your dressing gown, allowing it to fall from your shoulders to the floor. Negan breathed in deeply, unable to get enough. He cursed under his breath, his eyes wide as you stepped towards him. Clasping his shoulders, you lowered yourself down onto his lap and kissed him deeply, your hands wandering up around his jawline. As you pulled away, you whispered a 'yes’, before taking his mouth again.

At that one word, Negan’s hands were around you, grasping at your bare ass as you pressed yourself onto his clothed crotch. Your moan dissolved in his mouth as you slowly rocked yourself against the rigid outline of his stiffening cock. His hands worked over your body, clutching and pulling you closer.

You pulled back and he lulled, catching his breath as you gently bit his lower lip, your hips grinding against him torturously slowly. His eyes were alight with lust.

“Safeword?” he asked.

“Apocalypse.”

With a grin, Negan turned you over, thumping your back against the mattress. His splayed hands ran down your legs, spreading them wide. Your pussy twitched as you felt his gaze on you before he got down on his knees. He lowered his head between your legs and kissed a path up your inner thighs to your core, slowly parting the wet, swollen lips of your pussy. You took in a sharp breath as he ran a finger through the wetness of your folds, teasing your entrance ever so slightly.

“You got a perfect fuckin’ pussy, sweetheart. So fuckin’ wet and ready.” The breath of his chuckle brushed your inner thigh. “Boy, am I gonna enjoy taking my time with you.”

He enveloped your cunt in a soft, deep kiss, causing a hum of pleasure to vibrate between your lips. His short, grey beard prickled your tender skin as he moved his head back for a breath of air, before he kissed again, this time bringing his tongue into play, teasing every exposed inch. Your eyes screwed shut as you focused on the electric sensations shooting through you. He lightly traced up and down through your wetness, shallowly dipping into your entrance and licking your hard and swollen clit until you were gasping.

Your back arched from the mattress as the pleasure radiated through you, your hips tilting into his tongue. The longer he worked, the faster your light breaths evolved into loud, carnal moans. Negan’s hands twisted up around your hips, holding you down as you writhed against him, causing you to reach down, desperately grasping the back of his head with your hand, holding him in place.

Just as your insides began to pulse, Negan pulled back, looking up at you with a lewd grin on his eyes as he ran his tongue across his lower lip. He gently kissed your clit between every few words.

“Sweetheart…I just know…you brought some toys.” Each kiss had your hips rising up to meet him, while his voice sent a quiver down your spine. He rummaged around blind inside your bag, before pulling out the dildo and vibrator you had brought with you. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” he said, holding them up.

“How’d you know?” you breathed, sitting up a little.

“Oh, sweetheart. Come on. A woman alone in a hotel room on Valentine’s Day?” He took hold of the vibrator and gently stroked your clit with it before turning it on. “What the fuck else would you be doin’?”

You threw your shoulders back as the vibrations shuddered through you. You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter as he teased you before the strain of the vibrations began to accumulate. Your breaths grew quick and shallow as unchecked moans escaped your lips, your hips rolling into his grip. Negan’s lips curled in an arousing grin as he watched your body twitch and twist beneath his touch.

Just before you reached your peak, he removed the vibrator, allowing your sensitive body to rest for just a moment. You felt your insides clench and pulse for the pleasure to continue. Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Negan took the length of the dildo and ran it down your weeping slit.

“Your walls aching yet, darlin’?” he asked casually, his voice just barely above a whisper. You nodded, watching him through the gap between your legs. “You want me to fuck you with this?” You looked over at him through heavy eyelids, a little unsure. “Don’t worry, princess,” he chuckled, his slender fingers delicately sliding through your folds. “This isn’t the main exhibit.“ 

As Negan slowly eased the tip of the toy just inside your entrance, you felt yourself loosen in expectation. But instead of satisfying your widening, he began to steadily fuck you with the tip. Tilting it to different angles evoked different reactions from you, until he hit the perfect spot that made you gasp the loudest. With a cocky look, Negan began to press the rubber cock deeper inside you, making sure to continually work that very same spot. Moist sounds came from your pussy as he slid the dildo in faster and faster, your hips rising up to meet it.

"That’s it,” Negan cooed, bringing down the vibrator again and pressing it into your clit. You whimpered as the stimulation sent your head swirling. “That’s it. Come on, princess. It’s okay. Cum for daddy.”

His voice was the limit. Like a reservoir of water bursting through its dam, your orgasm flooded through your body, an unchecked torrent of pleasure laying waste to its surroundings. Your walls spasmed around the toy as you let out a wavering cry, while Negan watched, a satisfied glint in his eye.

You relaxed back onto the bed, unable to stir your limbs as you slowly floated down from your high. You vaguely made out Negan’s shape undressing at the foot of the bed, his unobscured physique drawing your eyes to him like a dumb moth to an irresistible flame.

“Wow…” you whispered under your breath as you watched him through slightly bleary eyes. His erection pressed hard against the fabric of his boxers. Just looking at him, you felt yourself becoming aroused all over again.

Negan smirked as he kicked off his jeans and walked towards you. You sat up to meet him as he leaned down, pulling him down into a kiss. His free hand roamed down your body, seeking out your most sensitive areas as he intoxicated you with his lips.

“How d'you want it, princess?” he growled, a little out of breath, kissing a path down your neck. Your fingers splayed against his chest as he knelt over you, his cock pressing against your leg. His breathing was fast and rasping.

“Rough,” you whispered, the tip of your tongue catching his earlobe.

A breathy, indecorous groan sounded in his throat, before he abruptly flipped you into your front, pulling your hips up to his. Tugging his boxers down to his knees, he pressed himself forwards, slowly guiding the tip of his cock inside your dripping pussy. You let out a mewl as he eased inside you, his length and width stretching and filling you entirely. With your face against the sheets, you felt lewdly exposed with your ass in the air, which only made you ache for it more.

Negan began to steadily thrust into you from behind, his moderate, even pace and perfect angle pulling whimpers and moans from your throat. The wet sound of his cock thrusting inside you filled the room.

Getting up onto your forearms, you eased back into him, his hands resting possessively around your hips. Never had something felt so sinfully wrong, and yet so good.

“That’s right, baby. Back up onto my cock,” he groaned, increasing his pace. “You like that, don’t you?” He teased. “My raw dick deep in your tight, little pussy.”

“Fuck…” you moaned, your body shaking as he fucked you harder. “Go deeper! God, please! I need your cock deeper inside me!”

Negan’s hoarse chuckle faded seamlessly with the sounds of your skin slapping together. “I’m not God, darlin’. You know why?” He lifted his foot up onto the bed so he was down on one knee. “Not even that son of a bitch can fuck like this.”

He thrust into you with full force, driving his cock in to the hilt, the tilt of his pelvis allowing every inch inside you. He didn’t let up on the pace, the force behind his thrusts making it hard for you to stay upright.

“God, fuck!” he cursed, pulling you back onto him aggressively, before pulling out and twisting you around onto your front. You spread your legs for him, bent at the knees, as he leaned forward, unable to get back inside you fast enough. “Goddamn – your pussy feels so fuckin’ good!” he grunted, fucking you hard and fast.

You let out a whimpering cry as your hips strained to rise up to his vigorous thrusts. Your legs instinctively hooked around his waist, your whole body now being moved in time with each thrust.

His lips found yours. It was almost animalistic – the expression of need and lust as he hooked your ankles over his shoulders, looking you straight in the eyes as he pounded into you. It was the primal release you both craved.

“Oh, Negan! Fuck!” you moaned, feeling your head swirling. You felt his hand close around your throat, pressing into the sides, just under your jawline. Not enough to hurt – just to make your head light and dizzy.

“Call me 'daddy’,” he commanded. His tone was soft with a hard edge to it that made you whimper.

“Yes, daddy,” you cooed under his grip. The bed creaked and shook with every thrust, while your moans grew louder and uncontrollable.

“That’s it. Let this whole goddamn floor know just how well you’re gettin’ fucked,” he muttered. He strained a grin through his pleasure, his tongue stroking his lower lip.

At his command, the exclamations tumbled from your lips, unable to contain them. Hardly a moment passed that you didn’t fill the air with your lewd cries. Like gasoline to a flame, the sound of your voice drove Negan harder into you.

As a kind of reward, Negan began to encircle your throbbing clit with the thumb of his other hand – sensual, rhythmic stimulation that caught your breath in your throat. Your abdomen suddenly began to tighten. Your insides pulsed around his cock as he drove hard and deep inside you, the ecstasy rising from deep within. A whimper trembled from your lips, your head high in the clouds.

“Ahhh…fuck…! Daddy, I’m-! I’m gonna cum!”

Negan growled as he continued his brutal pace. “That’s it, princess. Cum on daddy’s fuckin’ cock,” he grunted. A few more deep thrusts and you came undone beneath him, the pleasure bursting within you as your insides spasmed around his length. “God, fuck!” he grunted, thrusting fiercely inside you, chasing his own orgasm. His hands grasped your hips, pulling you onto his cock as he drove himself deep inside your still-quivering walls. A few more seconds and he thrust his last, cumming deep inside you. A drawn-out, sensual groan that made that hair on your neck stand on end resonated in his chest as he released inside you. His hips continued to ease back and forth, emptying every last drop of cum inside you.

Pulling out, Negan collapsed on the bed next to you. And for a moment, everything was still and strangely quiet, your ragged breathing the only sound to be heard.

“Holy fucking fuck,” Negan muttered, before glancing over at you. “Happy Valentine’s Day?”

* * *

You awoke the next morning to a soft, golden light caressing your face, and a heavily asleep Negan under the sheets next to you. You didn’t remember falling asleep, but it must have happened. You subconsciously bit your lip as your eyes wandered over his bare chest.

You were more honestly surprised that Negan was still there. A swift and silent departure in the early hours of the morning seemed more like his style. And yet, here he was. Looking him over, you saw that his cock was semi-hard under the sheets.

Curiosity crept over you. You hadn’t really seen it – it was being thrust inside you so fervently last night that you never even caught sight of it. Biting your lip in hesitation, you reached out and pulled away the duvet, revealing his impressive cock. Long, thick, slightly curved; you wanted to touch it, suck it – make it tremble and cum. Thoughts and ideas began racing through your still-drowsy brain until you came to the conclusion that he deserved the wake-up call of his life.

Tentatively eyeing his sleeping face, you shuffled around until you were close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. Taking him gently into your hand, you began to softly stroke him up to full height. You watched as he rose, becoming harder under your touch. Your heart was thundering in your chest as your eyes flicked between his cock and his face. You’d never been this daring before, but last night had changed you.

You carefully worked his cock, feeling yourself getting wetter with every minute, until a soft moan of pleasure escaped his sleeping lips. Soon after, his hips began to press himself up into your hand. His cock pulsed in your grip as a bead of pre-cum ejaculated from his dark pink tip. You bit back a proud grin and continued to softly stroke his cock, spreading his natural lubrication up and down his shaft.

His satisfied groans continued to arouse you, getting a little louder, and his thrusts up into your hand a little more forceful, until, suddenly, he roused.

You froze as his eyes opened to you stroking his cock. His gaze was hard, and you wondered if maybe you’d made a mistake. But then he spoke.

“Fuck, Y/N. Finish what you started.” He sounded hoarse and more than a little desperate.

You eagerly crawled between his legs and bent down, clasping his cock and pumping it faster than before. A hum vibrated between his lips. Your tongue licked your lower lip as you looked at his perfect, throbbing cock.

“You want a taste?” he grinned, watching you intently. You nodded, bending down and taking the tip between your lips. He breathed a loud gasp of satisfaction as your tongue swirled around the sensitive head, his hips rising a little to meet you.

Bobbing your head to take more of him in your mouth, you continued to use your hand to stimulate the length you couldn’t take in. You allowed the moisture from your mouth to slather his cock, helping your lips to slide back and forth over his shaft with ease. Negan groaned arousingly.

“Oh, Jesus – _fuck_. Just like that.” His eyes were tightly shut, his head thrown back against the headboard. Slowly sliding your mouth from his cock, you continued to work him tantalisingly slowly with your hand.

“I want to put in some work for you – as a thank you for last night,” you said softly, gently kissing the tip of his cock. You watched it tremble as you removed your hand.

“Not necessary, but go for it all the same, doll,” Negan grinned, a little out of breath, as he looked down the length of his body at you. The corners of your lips curled a little crookedly.

“Just sit back and relax,” you said, pulling his torso up to rest against the headboard. Hovering over him on your knees, you leant down and stole his lips for a moment.

Taking hold of his cock, you lowered yourself down onto him, slowly taking his entire length inside you. You moaned quietly at the sensation of him stretching you – just as well as before. He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close while you got used to his size. Your eyes were closed as you focused on feeling his every inch buried deep inside you.

You leaned forwards, resting your forearms on his chest, enjoying the physical contact. His body was hot from arousal, your own quivering in anticipation. His eyelids seemed heavy – drowsy, doped; you didn’t know if it was from lust or because he was still half asleep, but you realised you probably looked the same.

Taking hold of his head, you gradually moved your hips forwards, pulling his face into your chest. His hot breath misted around your hard nipples as you rode back and forth.

His mouth opened, kissing the skin of your breasts, and took a nipple carefully between his teeth. You gasped as he sucked on your breasts, your fingers raking through his hair as your pace increased. You were both out of breath. If not for the accidental whimpers, moans, and growls, you would have sounded like you’d just gone for a run.

You arched your back, retracting your hands from his head, and shook your hair free from your back, before placing them behind you for support. The tilt of your pelvis repeatedly forced Negan’s cock up into your sweet spot, causing you to cry out with every movement. His large hands held you by the hips as you thrust them forwards.

Wanting to avoid climaxing too early, you sat back up, Negan’s hands tracing up your back and pulling you into him. His hips could barely stay still, desperately trying to thrust up into you.

“Fuck,” he cursed, kissing you with his hand up around your neck. “God, you’re…fucking perfect,” he whispered between kisses. You insides twitched around his cock as it throbbed inside you. You couldn’t get enough of his praise – the way it sounded falling from his lips.

“Fuck… I’m close. I’m so close! I don’t think I can-!” was all you managed to get out before your throat constricted and your orgasm hit you, replacing your words with moans of ecstasy.

Your insides spasmed tightly around his cock as you collapsed into his chest, the sensation of you contracting around him bringing him to the edge. Negan thrust up into you at an alarming rate, satisfying himself with every thrust.

“Ugh, fuck!” he cursed, feeling himself tip over the edge, spurting his cum deep inside you. His fingertips pressed into your back as he held you into him, breathing in your scent.

In that moment you felt precious.

* * *

Leaving the hotel room and travelling down to the foyer in the elevator, you felt like you were a couple. You didn’t dare assume, but the giddy feeling in your stomach wouldn’t die down. Luckily, you were able to mask on your face.

The doors to the elevator pinged open and you stepped out onto the highly polished floor, the clack or your heels reverberating around the open space.

You took a few steps in the direction of the front desk before Negan’s hand reached out to stop you.

“Hey, I got this,” he said, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

“No, thanks. I appreciate the offer, but…I’ve got this,” you said, gently pushing his hand down from around your body. Negan squinted his eyes at you suspiciously, rubbing his lips together, before raising his eyebrows.

“How about we split it?”

You paused, thinking it over. You did share the room, so technically it was fair. “Deal.”

Both of you walked over the desk and paid, splitting the bill down the middle. As you retreated slightly from the counter, Negan looked you over with a look in his eye.

“All right,” he said cheekily. “So what do I get in return?” The perma-grin on his face was tugging at your own lips.

“What? What do you get? How does that work?”

“Well, the way I see it–” Negan meandered a little closer to you. “Me payin’ was a treat – for me. So only payin’ half is the same as losing out on half.” You chuckled at the twisted sense it made, his humour winning you over.

“All right. What is it you want?”

“To see you again.”

The hubbub of the hotel foyer filled the silence. The smile that had been working its way up your features finally glistened in full force, a satisfied, radiant glow in your cheeks.

“So, what were you thinking?” you said, as calmly as you could manage. The excitement bubbled inside you like a geyser ready to burst.

Negan pulled a face as he thought. “An expensive, romantic dinner by candlelight at Delmonico’s…” He paused, wanting to cover himself. “Or we could meet back here. I’m flexible.”

“Hold on,” you said, turning to the desk and asking for paper and a pen.

You quickly scrawled down your mobile number and tore it out of the pad, before turning back to Negan. Your eyes lingered on his lips as you pressed up to him. Clasping the back of his head, you pulled him down to meet you, your lips connecting passionately.

Pulling away, you raised your lips to his ear. “How about both?”

Your air of confidence intoxicating you, you took the scrap of paper with your number on and slipped it down the front of his trousers, lingering your fingers around his package for a moment before beginning to saunter off. “Call me,” you said, throwing a tempting glance over your shoulder.

Negan watched you leave, his mouth hanging open just a little. Dipping his hand down his trousers, he pulled out the piece of paper and stared at it in awe.

Simon, who had been sat in the hotel foyer awaiting Negan’s arrival, sidled up next to him with a baseball kitbag slung over his shoulder, and cocked his eyebrow at the scene that had just unfolded before him. Negan looked back up just in time to watch you disappear out the doors. He let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Fuck, man. I think I’m in love.”

Simon patted him on the shoulder. “All right, Romeo. Let’s get you to practise.” Negan’s swing was going to suffer from this distraction, and Simon knew it.

Heading for the entrance, Negan carefully folded away your number and slid it into his inside pocket for safekeeping, unable to think of anything but you. For if there was a fraction of the future that could be certain, it was that Negan would most definitely be using that number.


End file.
